Kidnapped
by Ravestar
Summary: Starfire gets kidnapped by Slade, what happens when Robin is forced to be Slades apprentice and finds Starfire again. But is she really the Starfire he knew. R&R ppl Robstar
1. Chapter 1

Starfire opened her door and peeked outside. It was nearly midnight but she couldn't seem to be falling asleep, she had been tossing and turning all night, which wasn't that much since she had gone to bed at 11:30 but still she kept on getting this feeling that there was someone there lurking in the shadows. She charged up a starbolt and held up her hand. The whole room illuminated in green light, she looked around, there was no one there. She shivered. She was about to go back but from the corner of her eye she saw a vague shadow moving, but when she turned around there was nothing there. She was about to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth and Slade's ominous voice could be heard from behind her.

"Good night" And then injection pressed into her arm and there was total darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin woke up with a start, he checked his watch, it was only 12:15 but he could have sworn he heard Starfire. He reached up and brushed the sweat of his forehead. He was probably dreaming it but he couldn't help that he felt that Starfire was in danger. Just to rest his mind at ease he walked up to her room which surprisingly, was open. Getting a little tense he walked all through the tower looking for her. When he didn't find her he set off the alarm bell frantically hoping that she was with one of the titans. Cyborg came in first, obliviously he wasn't sleeping, Raven came in next, still putting her cloak on and Beast boy came in last grumbling something about having a nice dream.

"Starfire's missing!" Robin screeched

"Whoa hold on how would you know that- unless" Cyborg said smirking

"Shut up Cyborg this is not the time!" Robin said frantically. Raven sat in a meditating position and began to chant

"Azerath Met-"

"We don't have time for this, Starfire missing!" Robin almost shouted at Raven. Raven looked at him calmly although there was an itch of irritation in her voice.

"I am searching for her presence you dummy" She glared at him.

"Oh…okay you do that" Robin said his cheeks flushing

"I'll go and search on the scanners" Cyborg said while rushing to the computers.

"I'll look from above" Beast boy said while morphing into a bird

"I'll-" Robin started. The alarm started beeping, all four titans turned around and Robin vigorously typed on the computer

"It's not like the computer swallowed Star up or anything" Beast boy whispered into Cyborg's ear

"I heard that" Robin muttered. He didn't know what it was but he always had a soft spot for Starfire. If it was Beast boy pleading to keep silkie he wouldn't have allowed but since it was Star he just couldn't say no. It was those little things that he did and gave that let his secret out but he couldn't help it, she was so sweet and cute. He stopped typing and his face immediately darkened when he saw who the villain was

"Slade" He growled


	2. Chapter 2

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted. The whole team went into their battle stance but Slade put his hand up.

"No need to waste his energy you'll need it for later, you see Robin, I have come with a proposition for you" He said his unmasked eye staring straight at him. He flinched when he remembered the last time Slade had a 'Proposition' for him.

"I need you to train one of my new recruits you new partner more like" Slade went on "Either that or I kill one of your dearest friends" He continued. Robin froze

"Starfire?" He asked, being caught off guard for the first time.

"You catch onto things quickly" Slade smiled ruefully

"No you can't…" Robin trailed of wordlessly; unlike his other times he had nothing to threaten him with, but in the end when it came down to Starfire… Slade must have read his thoughts because the next thing he said was not a coincidence

"Say Yes Robin it's your only option" Robin searched frantically for a way out of this mess without getting either of them hurt. When he found none he trailed forward and hanged his head

"Yes" He said, the other titans watched dumbfounded as Slade dragged Robin out of the room but when they saw Robin nodded his head at Cyborg they knew he had a plan.

"SLADE!" "I don't need a mentor; I can control my powers perfectly well!" Starfire screamed while the walls began shaking. Slade had recently found out that Starfire had these hidden and more powerful powers, he was really interested in what she could do, but the downside was, since he had took her memory away, she couldn't control her powers.

Slade dragged Robin into his layer only to find half the guards running away from Starfire's room. One of the guards went up to him and mumbled

"I-I t-tried t-to g-giv-ve her f-food but t-he plate w-went fl-flying all over the r-room and everything e-else in t-the r-room started f-forming a shield a-around h-h-h-her" The man stumbled away and Slade once again focused all his attention to Robin

"I'm sure you're quite eager to find out who you are tutoring" Slade smiled. Robin grumbled in response.

"STARFIRE COME DOWN HERE" Slade shouted. Robin's head shot up, no this can't be, and Starfire would never join Slade, would she? There was some loud crashing and Starfire finally come downstairs. Robin suddenly had a hard time breathing, this was Starfire but she didn't look this…this sexy was the right word. Sure he had thought she was cute but sexy never went in his mind. She was wearing what Blackfire used to wear (Ya know in 'sisters') but with a little Slade patch on her chest. Starfire took one look at Robin and felt an instant sense of…familiarity. She knew him from somewhere but couldn't remember where. Oh well she'd have to ask him later, she scoffed if he was still there later. The last ten 'mentors' she had either ran off or didn't listen to her. The people who didn't listen to her were probably in another dimension right now. She cleared her head and focused on what was happening right now

"You think this one will be able to teach me, he can barely even stand up" She glared at Robin. Robin stood up properly, and Starfire glared at him for being two inches taller than her.

"Oh well you know what they say, the bigger they are…the harder they fall" She smirked and Robin knew his next mission, he had to bring his Starfire back, even if Slade did take her memory she would get flashbacks, right?Slade watched them both closely, they would make a good pair, indeed they would.


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire huffed and sat down on the sofa and flicking the channels, there was nothing there. She was about to throw the remote when someone took the remote from her hand and flicked the channel to a depressing love story. Robin went and sat down next to her grinning. She tried to take the remote from him but he put it over his head, far too high for Starfire to reach. Slade had told him that she couldn't control any of her powers, not even flying. She scowled but sat back down, saying nothing.

"Change it I hate that channel" She growled, sinking lower into her seat. Robin's grin grew wider, he had purposely chose that channel they both hated when they were at titans tower, his plan was to get her to remember her past life and if she didn't remember what she liked, she would just have to remember what she hated.

"How do you know you've never watched it" Robin declared

"I have watched it" She glared at him

"Actually as your new _mentor_ I have been given a list of everything you have watched" Robin started reading the channels out from his list, and at channel 50 Starfire gave him one last glare and stalked away, the whole TV blowing up. Robin grinned, they didn't have to go on any missions for another month, which meant that he had a month to train her…and make her remember her past.

Her new _mentor _said that he was going to sleep early so that meant that she had a whole hour to think of revenge, that boy was not going to bother her again. She concentrated on a glass and tried to bring it to her; the glass went half way and broke. She sighed and was about to get up when she felt someone's presence around her. She whipped around but saw nothing there; she shrugged and continued walking, trying to shake of the overwhelming sense of de ja vu. She suddenly realised that she was in front of her door, 'guess I didn't realise it because I have too much on my mind' she thought. She opened the door and froze in shock when she saw Robin sleeping on the bed. She growled, _her_ bed. Starfire marched up to him and pulled him up, shaking him.

"Get up you idiot" She said. Robin opened his eyes to see Starfire glaring down at him.

"What?" He mumbled, falling back asleep.

"You're in my bed" She replied, her words getting louder by the second. That certainly woke Robin up

"What! No-" He asked incredulously. She didn't reply. Instead she grabbed him by the arm and went to Slades office where he was currently working.

"Slade what is HE doing in my bedroom" Starfire asked. Slade took a moment to analyse the situation. Robin was in Starfire's grip, half on the floor, Starfire was holding Robin by his arm with a murderous look on her face. It was quite funny actually. Except for the fact that the murderous look was aimed at him.

"Slade told me to go and sleep in this room" Robin stated

"Did you go directly into the room or did you go somewhere else before you entered the room?" Starfire asked

"I went to get a glass of water but tha-" Robin didn't get to finish his sentence

"I rest my case. You for-" Starfire didn't get to finish her sentence either.

"SHUT UP" Slade shouted rubbing his temples "Robin, Starfire" Slade took a deep breath. "You are sharing a room" Both of the ex titans stared at him in disbelief. Slade took that as encouragement and continued

"There are no more spare rooms available and you two don't need to share a bed. That's final" He said in a calm voice and closed the door, leaving two dumbstruck teens behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire screamed and jumped up, breathing heavily. Robin scrambled up from the floor and sat next to her, his hand on her back. Tears sprang into her eyes and she moaned.

"What happened?" Robin asked his voice laced with worry

"I had these _dreams_ and then got this really bad headache" Starfire replied wincing

"Do you want to tell me about it, the dreams I mean" Robin asked. Starfire started to decline but something told her to say yes so she nodded

"One of them was when I was falling off a cliff but someone… I think it was you who caught me, the other one was when you were...standing on a building pointing something at me and the last one was the weirdest…" She took a deep breath "I felt as if I was in someone else's body and someone in my body was looking at me...and we were talking about something!" After she told him it she felt a pang of relief replaced by guilt when she realised that she had disturbed him in the middle of the night "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter, to tell you the truth the floor wasn't that comfortable anyways so I wasn't asleep" Robin smiled hoping that it would ease her conscience, but unfortunately, it didn't. Starfire's guilt doubled, she had a bad pain in her head, worse that her first one. The bed broke in half and since she was sitting in the middle of it, she fell. Robin tried to catch her but instead he fell with her. Robin landed on top of Starfire, his hands on either side of her head to stop him from falling completely on top of her. They both blushed when they realised which position they were in. Robin got up and offered her a hand, but when she got up but her legs gave away and she collapsed on top of Robin. She fainted. Robin carried her onto one of the beds and put her down; he studied her, she really did look like an angel. Her amber hair which was down to her waist currently covering her hair, her breathing was soft and even, but she did look cold. Robin got her the blanket he was using on the floor and covered her up. He sat on the other bed and watched her while slowly drifting to sleep.

Robin kept on waking up at odd hours to make sure she was okay.If he heard a slight movement he would wake up and check her and her surroundings. To put it simply he was freaking out about her safety.Starfire winced at the daylight pouring through the windows; she put her hand up to shield her face wondering why she had woke up on this side of the room. Her eyes widened in realisation when her memory recalled what happened last night. She tried to get up but found that she was covered with a blanket. She smiled, maybe he wasn't like the other mentors she had. They wouldn't have cared if she freezing. She turned around to face Robin expecting him to be asleep. He looked as if he was sleeping but she decided to make sure, you could never trust boys

"Robin" She whispered, she didn't think he was asleep in the first place so she wasn't surprised when he whipped around so fast that he almost fell off the bed. She chuckled

"So did you sleep well?" Robin offered

"Yes" She held up his blanket. He blushed and tried to explain

"I- ah well you were ah-" He was silenced when Starfire threw the blanket to him and gave him an award winning smile

"Thank you, most people wouldn't have cared" She said. Robin grinned

"So I've become a _person _from a _mentor _have I?" He got up and gave her a mock bow.

"It's good to know that I've been promoted" His grin grew even wider and she laughed. He held out his hand and Starfire took it.

"Ladies first" He said opening the door. Starfire turned around confused

"Then shouldn't you be going first?" Starfire laughed when Robin scowled, but as usual Robin couldn't pretend to stay mad at Starfire for long, the sides of his mouth curved but he still said, while Starfire was running from him

"We'll see who the girl is when our training begins!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so you have to be calm, clear your mind" Robin repeated for the 25th time. Starfire opened one eye

"Ya know it's sort of hard to concentrate when you keep on saying that" She said. Robin, to her surprise grinned.

"You're supposed to say these things when you're meditating and besides that's the only thing I know about meditating" His grin never left its place.

"Then why are you training me?" Starfire asked. Robin's grin disappeared.

"It's a long story" He mumbled

"Let's hear it" Starfire said not wanting to hear another round of 'calm and clearing your mind'. Robin tensed realising his mistake. What was he going to say now?

"Pleeeeassseeee?" Starfire said adding her famous pout. Robin gulped, he better find an excuse quick or he was going to melt.

"I ah…" Robin started hopelessly. Luckily Slade saved him. How ironic was that?

"I've sent Plasmus, Overload and Cinderblock to distract the titans" Slade said ignoring the glare Robin sent him; on the other hand Starfire was totally clueless. Okay maybe not that ironic.

"Titans? Cinderblock? Plasmus... Overload? Who the hell are they?" Starfire mumbled to herself. Robin heard and inwardly groaned. How could she have forgotten the titans?

"Anyways…" Slades voice brought them back to the real world "You guys have to bring me a jewel, a really expensive jewel" Robin groaned but Starfire was in hysterics

"But-but-but I can't control my powers" Starfire said

"Don't worry I'm sure Robin will be able to help you, now then it will take you a bit of time I'm sure that the titans will already be there when you arrive to the ball" Slade stopped and waited for their reactions. Starfire stood there as if she was made out of concrete and Robin's mouth was touching the floor his eyes almost popping out of his mask.

"A ball?" they both sputtered incredulously

"Yes a ball" Slade replied calmly although it was oblivious that he was on his last nerve. "You will find that you already have your casual clothes put out for you." Slade said in his end of discussion voice. Both teens walked warily into their room and Starfire went and got his tuxedo, throwing it at him

"You go first" She said. He went into the changing room and got dressed and a few minutes later came out

"Your turn" he mumbled. Starfire rolled her eyes and went inside. Five minutes later she came out, looking stunning. She wore a strapless black mini dress which covered half of her thighs. He arms were folded protectively over her chest and she looked as if she didn't know that she was looking stunning. He was so wound up in looking at her that he didn't realise that Starfire had already pulled him into their limousine. Wait a minute a limousine? He turned around to find Starfire scowling at the driver, who was staring at her with an open mouth

"What is she? On display or something" He blurted out before he could think of anything else. He driver blushed and continued driving, being careful not to avert his eyes next to their direction. Red faced, he turned around to find Starfire smiling dazzlingly at him, and he again forgot his own name.

"I ah" Robin started. Luckily the car stopped and the driver opened the door for them, mumbling something.

"So have you ever been to this type of place?" Robin asked trying to start a conversation. Robin was now a good few inches taller that her so it was quite hard for him not to stare at her. Starfire shrugged a sort of sad look on her face. Robin instantly realised his mistake, he was making too many where Starfire was concerned. They went in and nearly every males head turned around to look at her, and once they did they couldn't stop. All the females were looking at her enviously, well at least nearly all of them. Raven and the other titans sat there surveying them, Beast boy occasionally sliding his eyes to Ravens direction.

"They do make a good couple, don't they" Raven asked, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

"Yep" Beast boy and Cyborg agreed. A few tables in front of them Robin and Starfire sat down

"What do we have to steal?" Starfire asked hesitantly, wishing they had to do something else. Robin tugged on his collar; he didn't want to tell her what Slade told him.

"It's that m-man over ah, there" He ushered "He ah is sort of a ah womaniser" Robin flinched. Starfire groaned and put her head on the table. The plate in front of him started flying up so he clamped his hand on top of it.

"Star…fire calm down remember peace, calm, tranquillity" Robin said hopelessly. Starfire took a deep breath

"Okay…but I am NOT going to do that. You'll just have to find another way to take that jewel" Starfire stated simply. Robin found himself relieved and an idea formed in his head.

"Are you up for some detective work?"


	6. Chapter 6

Robin had a list of Starfire's powers in his hand.

"Okay now which ones can you do?" Robin asked trying to find a way to make his plan work. Starfire scooted her chair closer to him and leant over.

"I can control invisibility" She looked back up, noticing that he had stopped fidgeting

"But invisibility isn't even written there…so that means you haven't told Slade" And suddenly it hit him "You…don't trust Slade…do you?" The question was more of a statement but Starfire answered it none the less. She bit her lip and nodded.

"What other powers have you got?" Robin asked choosing his words carefully

"Telepathy and telekinesis" Starfire answered timidly. Robin grinned.

"Can you make anyone else invisible?" He asked

"Yes but-" Suddenly she remembered something, her eyes darted around as if searching for someone. Robin noticed it

"Who are you looking for?" He asked

"The titans…could you show them to me" Robin nodded and pointed behind her. Starfire swirled around to find Raven's gaze steady on her face. They locked eyes for a moment and Raven felt confused and tangled emotions inside her friend. Starfire diverted her eyes to the other two teens, one green and the other one half robot. The last two seemed to be trying to avoid her eyes or it could be that they were really interested in the tiny cracks above the ceiling. She grinned, somehow they seemed…familiar. She turned back to Robin and asked

"How do you know them?" Robin gulped and tried to think of an exceptional excuse.

"I-ah-…every mentor must know their enemies names" He tried but when Starfire looked at him sceptically he knew he'd failed.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you when we go back" He said stalling for time. Starfire nodded.

"But how do we get the ring off that fat man. I don't think it _can _come off" Robin grinned

"That's where your powers come in. Could you concentrate reallllll" Robin groaned and looked past her. Red X and Kitten? What the hell were they doing here? Starfire seemed to know red X because her hand flew up to the menu book and she covered herself with it. Robin crawled under the table and pulled her down too.

"Who are you hiding from?" Robin asked

"Red X" She whispered back

"Why?" Robin asked her feeling a pang of jealousy.

"He is Sooo annoying. Too annoying" She said. Suddenly they heard ruffling and the scraping of chairs. Robin groaned, out of all those tables they just had to sit at this one. Starfire was one step ahead of him though; she pushed him out of the table and the next thing he knew they were walking around the palace without anyone noticing them. Then it hit him, Starfire was making them invisible. They walked down to the refreshment table and Starfire let go of him.

"Thank god we're away from them" Robin said while handing Starfire a drink

"Have you ever heard of anyone getting drunk on punch?" Starfire asked as she took the drink. Robin grinned and shook his head

"You can't get drunk on punch" He said but Starfire didn't believe him

"Yes you can"

"No you can't"

"Yes you can"

"No you can't"

"Wanna bet?" She asked, Robin could never resist a challenge

"You're on"

After 21 glasses of punch they were heavily drunk

"You owe me £100. Coz I won the hic bet" Starfire said colliding into the man sitting on the nearest table. Something fell into her coat pocket but she didn't care.

"You cheated! You put something in the punch I know IT!" Robin said stamping his foot like a two year old.

"No I NEVER! YOU JUST DON'T WANA GIVE ME HIC THE MONEY! I'M TELLING SLADE OF YOU!" Starfire screamed

Two security guards came and grabbed them and threw them out.

"HEY YOU CAN'T THROW ME OUT I AM WAYNE'S FOSTER SON! YOU HEAR ME" Robin fumed

"YEAH I AM SOOO NOT GONNA BE THROWN OUT BECAUSE SOME FOOL DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP!" Starfire shouted

"ME A FOOL! YOU ARE A CHEATER. WANT ME TO SPELL THAT FOR YOU HIC C-H-E-A-T-ER!" Two of Slades security guards came and took them to their car and drove them off to Slades lair.

Slade looked furious with them. Starfire whimpered and Robin put a hand around her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Slade can't do noting to ya" Robin hiccupped. They looked like small kids, one of them trying to comfort the other.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Slade bellowed. Robin whimpered along with Starfire. Slade pointed to the two of them arguing in the ball

"It hic was just a game" Robin said, Starfire nodded vigorously.

"Did you get the ring" Slade asked in a deathly voice. Robin was about to shake his head but Starfire nodded

"Here ya hic go" Starfire said. Slade twitched obliviously he wanted another reason to shout at them again but he just calmly said

"Go to your room" Both teens stumbled into their room

"Sorry" They both mumbled to each other just before collapsing on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin woke up with an aching headache. He turned around to see where Starfire was and winced. She was glaring at him from the other bed.

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE COULD GET DRUNK ON PUNCH" Starfire growled, trying to get up.

"Oh god" She moaned and fell back on the bed

"It's your entire fault!" She wined "If you would have just accepted the fact that people get drunk on punch…" Starfire trailed off as she heard Robin mumble something

"I heard that" She growled. Robin looked genuinely surprised

"I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did! Don't think that a splitting headache can uh" She frowned momentarily forgetting what to say. Robin grinned

"It makes you dumb. Obliviously" He taunted. Five pillows hit him on the head, choking him. Starfire got up and headed to the training room.

"See ya in the training room" She called back and added silently to herself "When you recover"

Robin stumbled into the training with a big scar running down his head. He glared at her

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT PILLOW?" He bellowed. Starfire put an innocent face on trying not to smirk.

"Why Robin it's the pillow I sleep on. Didn't you know that I sleep on metal with a sheet on top to make it look like a pillow? Slade said it was one of our trainings. I guess he forgot to tell you that" She couldn't stop the smirk playing on her lips.

"Now Robin you owe me £20 and an explanation of how you know the titans" Starfire bit her lip realising her mistake. Robin grinned realising her mistake too.

"You're only gonna get one out of me" Robin taunted…again "Either the money or the explanation"

"But you promised!" Starfire whined, stamping her foot "You promised both. So you HAVE to" She glared at Robin. Robin, on the other hand was considering the possibilities, if he told Starfire that everyone made promises and they were made to broken she might not ever trust him again. But if he told her the truth she might not believe him and she might tell Slade to chuck him out. 'What have I gotten myself into' he thought

He was about to make an excuse to leave when he saw Slade with a deadly expression on his face.

"Your sister has something we need" Robin stared at Slade realising what he meant. 'Oh god not this' he thought. Since he had no sister it could only mean one thing. Blackfire.

Starfire had never been on a motorcycle before so she had her doubts. Robin told her to get on the motorcycle and wear a helmet, just to make sure she's safe. Then he told her to hold on tight. It was the scariest time of her life, yet the most fun she had for ages. Somehow he always made her feel lively. She relaxed and leaned onto him and felt his muscles relax too. Apparently he thought she was scared to death.

When they got off the cycle Starfire was nearly asleep but when she saw what her supposed 'sister' did, sleep was the furthest thing away from her mind. The jewellery shop had been reduced to ashes as if somebody had hit them with a powerful energy bolt.

"Hello sister _dear_" The words had been spat out and were covered in sarcasm. Both teens turned around to see a smirking Blackfire hovering over the ground. Robin's blood boiled with anger, how dare she come at a time when Starfire was most vulnerable. Robin glanced at Starfire to see her reaction. Her face was expressionless but Robin knew better than to trust her face, instead he looked at her eyes which held confusion and anger. He glared at Blackfire

"What do you want" He spat out

"My, my, aren't we a bit too protective" Blackfire drawled "Let see how you handle this" Blackfire threw a fully charged starbolt straight at Starfire.

After that everything happened a bit too fast. Robin ran at Starfire and pushed her out of the way receiving the full impact of the bolt. Starfire turned around and tried to go to him but Blackfire stood in the way.

"GET.OUT.OF.THE.WAY!" Starfire shouted but Blackfire just smirked

"Loos like my sisters learnt English" she said. Starfire eyes blazed and the ground shook. Blackfire lost her balance but flew up. She looked surprised but masked it up but Starfire wasn't finished with her…yet.

"I.HATE.YOU.ALL.THOSE.YEARS.OF.SUFFERING.ALL.BECAUSE.

OF.YOU!" Just as she finished the sentence tree vines came up and caught Blackfire, squeezing her. Just as she was about to die the vines let her go she fell to the floor breathing heavily. She got up and tried to fly but found that she couldn't, she had no powers. An invisible blow hit her like a rocket and she flew off with the impact. Starfire ran to Robin and looked for his pulse and found it although it was weak. Tears sprang to her eyes just by looking at him. He had cuts and bruises all over his body although some of them looked old and he was unconscious. It was all her fault, the only person to have ever helped her was dying because of her, because he tried to help her. A tear escaped from her eyes, then another, and then she was sobbing next to him unable to control herself. She didn't even know that her tears had healed him until she felt a pair of hands pulling her; she looked up and saw Robin smiling down at her with no cuts and bruises in sight. She stared at him and started crying again for no reason. Robin pulled her to him and stroked her hair until she had stopped crying. They were about to get up when they heard a car stop. Robin froze when he saw who they were. The titans.


	8. Chapter 8

Cyborg came out of the car, first glancing at the pile of dust which once was a jewellery shop then staring disgustedly at Robin. Beast boy was next getting out of the car then too staring at Robin. Raven was last and instead of looking at Robin she locked eyes with Starfire. Cyborg was the first to speak

"Yo man I never knew you'd sink this low" Beast boy spoke next

"All this for a piece of jewellery" He said

"It wasn't us" Robin said taking a step backwards "Blackfire did it"

"_And _lying about it. You are definitely not the person we knew" Cyborg shook his head sadly "We're gonna have to take you down man." All three titans went into battling positions while Robin and Starfire just stood there rooted to the spot. Starfire glanced at Robin and saw hurt, anger, disbelief, confusion and many more emotions that she couldn't identify. She bit her lip, training or no training she had to do it. She closed her eyes and focused on them, her hands glowed white and all three titans flew up to the air, stayed there for a few seconds and fell to the floor, limp. Robin stared at Starfire who had a mixture of shock and humour written all over her face.

"What did you do" He asked her calmly, he knew she wouldn't harm them. She turned around and faced him and said

"Hide before they wake up" Robin looked at her quizzically now knowing for sure that she didn't hurt them. They hid in the nearest alley way and peeked out from the corner.

"Move" Starfire hissed "I'm shorter than you, you dolt" Robin grinned and pushed her in front of him. He saw Raven groan and felt Starfire body shake with suppressed laughter. He looked closely Robin didn't usually pull faces

"Dude!" Raven said…or at least Ravens body said. Robin's mouth nearly reached the floor when he realised what Starfire had done. Starfire was now sliding to the floor laughing to death, literally. Starfire had switched their souls and bodies, so that meant Beast boy was in Ravens body, Cyborg was in Beast boy's body and Raven was in Cyborg's body.

"They are not going to like this" Robin bent down and whispered to her. Starfire shrugged, grinning.

"We have to go before one of them blows a fuse, most likely Raven" Starfire nodded and the both tip-toed off the other direction, not wanting to be caught. Starfire stopped him at the pizza place, seeing things go in front of her eyes like a movie. All five of them were there laughing around, even Raven was smiling a bit. Robin seemed to notice that she was getting flashbacks because he suddenly said

"I'm hungry"

Robin dragged a protesting Starfire into the pizza palace

"You sir are a…pig" She huffed and sat down

"Nice…choice of words" He raised an eyebrow

"We just had lunch a few minutes before we set of" She looked at him, her eyes daring him to get out of that one. Robin never backed off from a challenge.

"I lost a lot of blood. Your idiotic sister hit me with a really big starbolt" He grinned triumphantly. She mumbled something under her breath but when she looked up her eyes were glinting mischievously. She signalled for a waiter to come.

"Can we have the largest pizza you have got please" She gave the waiter a dazzling smile which had him rooted to the spot for a few seconds. Robin glowered at the waiter; she was going to make him regret that he ever bought her here. The waiter came back with an extra large size pizza, holding it with both his hands because it was too big.

"Robin since your hungry you can have all of it" She smiled brightly and he gulped. This was gonna be hard.

And he was paying for the damn pizza too.

When he had finished he was so full up he could hardly walk. That's what she thought. Robin grinned as Starfire dragged him home, his hands on her shoulder and his body trailing behind. Robin could have easily walked if he wanted to, it was one of the advantages of living with very different people, you had to eat. A lot. They were both extremely tired when they reached their destination and were on the ground before Slade even opened the door properly.

"So I take it that you guys worked _that _hard" He got two groans in response.

"Okay" He said and left. Proud that he left two incredulous teens behind him


	9. Chapter 9

"My joints are hurting!" She whined as she tried to get herself untangled. They were playing a game of twister and both Robin and Starfire were strong competitors and couldn't stand the thought of losing so they cheated a little…or maybe a lot. First Starfire hit one of the guards legs so that he fell, then Robin hit kicked one of the guards face _accidentally_ who then collided into another five guards and since Starfire _didn't want any problems_ they were disqualified too. All the guards went to their duties but Starfire kept one of them to call out what they were supposed to do.

"At least you're not the one that has to carry somebody" Robin said through gritted teeth. It didn't hurt to hold Starfire but actually having her sit on top of you with both of her legs in full view was hard enough for any man to handle, let alone the boy wonder. Starfire was sitting on top of Robin whose hands and feet were on the floor but no other body part. Starfire relaxed and stretched. All she needed to do was to have both legs on the floor. She leaned over

"Never compete with me Robin. Fates always on my side" She got back up. Her voice was so comforting and for a second he was tempted to say yes, but the last part got to him.

"Fate is always on my side" He mumbled, the words seemed strangely familiar. Then it dawned on him, her powers. Of course she could have changed the results with her powers.

"Cheater" He muttered after a while he found that Starfire was lighter, almost too light. He looked up to see no one, Starfire had gone. He heard a feminine giggle but it was too high pitched and squeaky to be Starfire's. He turned around to find Kitten coming into the room h one of her snobby friends. She looked uglier that usual, if that was possible, hair had long vomit coloured streaks in it as though someone had puked in it and she was putting on a lot of weight, she looked like she had stuffed a whole bag of cookies in her mouth. He looked desperately at one of the guards who handed him a slip of paper before dashing the opposite way. Apparently they hated her too.

The piece of paper had directions on it and he was so wound up that he forgot about the girls but when he heard them screech again he had dashed off into one of the long corridors too. The directions were quite easy to follow but when he reached the destination all he saw was a door. He was about to turn back when he felt someone pull him in. He found a soaking wet Starfire stare at him she looked scared and vulnerable and most of all cute. That was all until he saw what she was wearing. She had apparently gone swimming because she was wearing a black bikini which complemented all her curves wonderfully and she was such a contrast to Kitten who looked like an overcooked pie. Starfire blushed a little bit when she saw his reaction. Every male looked at her like that and she had grown used to it but to know that he liked it made her feel warm and tingly although she had no idea why. The room was all steamy and had a Jacuzzi at the side. Robin cleared his throat

"Ah where are we?" He asked. Starfire looked surprised as though that was the farthest thing from her mind.

"This is my very own secret room. Only the guards know about it and they give me the directions when I need to escape" She said hastily. She walked over to the cupboard

"Apparently Slade had used this room a long time ago to put some person to sleep so that it wouldn't turn into a monster or something" She shrugged. She bought out some trunks

"Choose whichever ones you want. You have to wear these because you can dehydrate if you stay with that on and you'll get sweaty if you don't" Starfire said "Oh yeah the changing rooms are over there" she pointed to the far side of the room.

When Robin had come back Starfire was relaxing in the Jacuzzi with her eyes closed. Starfire opened one eye as though she knew he was there all along

"Why were you running away?" Starfire asked. Robin shrugged and got into the pool.

"She is the most annoying person I have ever met" He muttered.

"I heard she's pregnant" Starfire grinned

"She _looks_ pregnant" Robin grinned back. Just as Starfire was about to say something back they both heard giggling and screeching noises coming from the other end of the door.

"Oh my god did you see the way that guard looked at me? He is totally into me" One of her friends said

"Too bad I'm pregnant or I would have used him too" Kitten sighed. Starfire gasped with a horrified look on her face and Robin nearly choked from laughter. Starfire splashed some water on him. Big mistake.

"Oh like I totally heard something from the other side of this like door" The other girl said. Kitten made a sort of gurgling sound

"As I was saying since I'm pregnant Slade has allowed me to stay here because daddy is Sooo concerned about me. I'm staying here for about a week" She said. Both Starfire and Robin nearly choked as Kitten and her gang walked away.

"S-s-taying here" Starfire choked out


End file.
